Jo Quinzel (Earth 1-616)
|Abilities = She is good at Chemistry. * * | Equipment = : pockets with no end. (unknown if she created them or stole them.) |Weaknesses = Her clumsiness is a consequence of the loss of her self confidence, after she learned her parents's real activities. |Weapons = Mallet without or with spring loaded boxing glove , liquid soap flower, ink or superglue guns, joybuzzer, etc. |HistoryText = Harley Quinn discovered her pregnancy during an imprisonment in Arkham, and was freed under the promise to never be heard of again. She settled in a far away city and raised Jo alone for three years, under a fake name. Jo usually hid her too recognizable hair color under beanies. Then Lex Luthor was elected president, and he freed his accomplices of Doom legion, including the Joker. He easily found Harley, and discovered his daughter. During the next four years, they lived in the Fun house of the abandoned amusement park of Gotham. Despite her young age, Jo sometimes participated in some criminal activities, usually immobilizing guards or policemen. She never killed, because, according to her, her parents said "Junior high school first." But after Luthor destitution following Judgement day, all supervillains were captured again; Jo was sent in boarding school with their children after her parents were back in Arkham. In the workhouse, 7-years old Jo heard for the very first time about her parents's real activities; until then, Batman was presented as the bad guy to her. But here, even kids of others super villains tended to fear Jo, and they and the supervisors told her about the Joker most heinous crimes. Jo pass a few weeks in kind of a stupor, until she sort of woke up. And pass the next ten years doing cruel pranks to teachers and supervisors every time they do wrong to he, or her friends. It's also in the workhouse that she learned Batman's real identity and the reason of the later to fight crime. Learn about his parents's death seriously shook Jo's certainties. Since then, she refuse to read or acknowledge, ever, any official biographies of her parents to avoid guiltiness.|Transportation = An electric scooter|Trivia = - She's inspired of Duela Dent, the daughter of The Jokester and Triple face (a woman) , the good twins of the Joker and Two-Face on Earth-3 (the world with reversed alignments). Thus, Duela was usually of the good side (in Teen Titans, and under the name of Harlequin) even if she was in love with Talon, the evil Robin. This version of the character disappeared with the Infinite crisis; since then, others Duela are usually villains and with no relation with Joker (though they can tell otherwise). -In "Batman: Arkham City", Harley Quinn believed she was pregnant, but was mistaken. In the comics version of the game "Injustice: Gods among us", Harley reveal she had a daughter named Lucy, but she abandoned her to her sister, preferring Lucy to grow up far from crime. -The Joker sometimes (notably in imaginary stories) had kids (often adopted). Mostly sons, but daughters appeared from time to time. During Silver age, some turned out to be impostors-and were used as foes for Robin and Batgirl. -On Earth Tangent (or Earth 9), The Joker is an heroic woman. -Many of Jo's schoolmates (especially kids of Batman's sidekicks ) tend to run away in front of her, but she's actually pretty harmless. -It's due to the fact Jo is sane, as many tests done by psychiatrists evidenced. She didn't have the accident, or the bad encounter that could have driven her mad. -Her weapons are privileging soap instead of acid, or her joybuzzer's voltage that is not lethal, only powerful enough to have the effect of a taser. The water guns are her special touch. -Her clumsiness is a consequence of the loss of her self confidence, after she learned her parents's real activities.}} Jocomicsfond.jpg Jo.jpg|Jo's informations Duela-Dent-The-Jokers-Daughter-1-355x550.jpg|Silver age apparition of a Joker's daughter Duela_Dent_Tiny_Titans_001.jpg|Duela dent in Tiny Titans Screen shot 2012-09-11 at 21.37.49.png|Duela Dent in Ame-comi 1910818-dent.jpg|Duela Dent in her most common form Joker_(Tangent)_h.jpg|Earth-9 Joker Category:Batman villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Harley Quinn